The Whiskered Mercenary
by A Winged Fox
Summary: What if Zabuza adopted more than just Haku? Naruto gets a new friend that helps him through his life. What sort of challenges await our blonde hero now? Strong and Smart Naruto. Naruto X Haku/Harem Rated M for Language and Lemons in Later Chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, AFW here, and I know that I still have an active story I just couldn't get this out of my head. I am now looking for someone that is able to manage someone if they are willing to help me by being a beta. Anyway read and enjoy.**

* * *

A man was walking down the road carrying a sleeping girl in his arms. The man looked at the girl in his arms and gave a small smile. He saved her when she was living on the streets of the Kirigakure no Sato. He planned on leaving her there but when hearing that her father killed her mother and was about to kill her over having a bloodline, he knew he had to take her.

'What the hell am I going to do? I don't know how to take care of a child, let alone a girl.' Thought Zabuza Momichi as he walked aimlessly down the road. As if sensing him talking about her the girl opened her eyes and gave a small yawn. Zabuza placed her down and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't trip from footing in the night.

"Where are we Zabuza-sama?" The girl asked as she looked around curiously. Zabuza sighed and shook his head as he told her for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Haku, you don't need to add the -sama at the end of my name." He told Haku who nodded but wasn't paying attention.

"Whatever you say Zabuza-sama." Haku gave him a small smile that made him close his eyes in defeat. The second he did he stumbled over something that started sniffling. Zabuza turned to see what it was then pulled out a piece of cloth.

"Haku, give me some ice cubes." Zabuza said in what Haku deemed 'Work Tone' and clenched her eyes in concentration as small ice cubes fell into the cloth. She tried to look over his shoulder and Zabuza tied her eyes with a blindfold before she saw.

Zabuza turned from the saddened girl and turned to the mangled heap that was a body. The only reason he knew it was a body was because he saw blonde hair matted with blood and he could hear soft pleads through the cries that sounded like, 'I'm sorry' and 'No more please'. Zabuza put Haku on his back and gently picked up the ten year old boy. He then dashed off to his camp that was set up nearby.

**A while later**

Zabuza laid the boy out on a mat and place the makeshift ice pack on the boy's head. He looked on in shock as he could see the wounds stitching themselves together in front of his eyes. All the wounds closed in what seemed to be half an hour leaving the only traces of wounds as the torn clothes and the blood soaking his clothes and hair.

"No more!" Shouted Naruto as he shout up. Naruto noticed he wasn't in his room anymore and then saw the muscular man holding a giant sword next to him. Naruto jumped off the bed and grabbed a rock to face the man trying to look brave.

"L-leave me alone, I don't want to get beat anymore." Cried Naruto as the tears streamed down his face. Zabuza was about to threaten the boy when a blue blur zoomed from behind him and he noticed Haku and hugging the boy. Zabuza was about to yank her away when he noticed that she held him as he started to cry into her shoulder.

Zabuza sat awkwardly on the two kids moment before Naruto cried himself to sleep. Haku tiredly looked at Zabuza before falling back herself as he caught the two. He laid them in the tent and made a water clone to keep watch as he went to sleep beside them.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

Naruto woke up to notice that he was standing in ankle deep sewer water. Naruto peered down a long corridor and felt something pulling him in that direction. Naruto walked for what seemed to be an eternity before he came up to a section that was caged off with gigantic steel bars. Naruto walked up to the bars and grabbed one when he was impaled by a giant claw.

**"I'm finally free from this damned cave!" **Shouted a giant fox as his nine tails thrashed about wildly. **"Is what I would say if that worked, get up you damned brat."** Said the fox as Naruto jumped up with a smile.

'How did you know I was faking?' Naruto asked the fox as he climbed on the claw and laid on the fox's head.

**"Because if you die, then I die which is why I have been helping you all this time. Speaking of which, why aren't you scared of a giant fox that just impaled you?" **The fox asked as he was impressed with the kid's guts.

'Well after almost being killed so many times, I am not scared anymore. That and I have nothing to live for.' Naruto explained sadly as the fox thought for a bit.

**"Well how about I make you a deal?" **The fox said shocking Naruto.

'Why are you helping me?' Naruto said cautiously wondering if the fox would betray him.

**"I thought you weren't scared of anything." **The fox said laughing.

'Except for ghosts you are right, but I'm not stupid either.' Naruto said through narrowed eyes.

**"Well since I respect you for putting up with those villagers and not going insane or killing yourself, I will give you some of my chakra and some other perks." **He explained to the child.

'What would I have to do?' Naruto wondered not seeing a downside yet.

**"Just remove that seal and let me do the work, oh and let me change some stuff around here." **The fox asked and Naruto nodded before floating up to the seal.

'What is your name by the way?'

**"Kyuubi." **he said hoping he wouldn't freak out and reconsider.

Naruto nodded and grabbed the seal. He began to pull on it slightly and a figure appeared behind him ready to grab him. Kyuubi flared his chakra pushing the figure deeper into the labyrinth. Naruto yanked the seal off and was fading out of the seal.

**"Thanks Kit, and be sure to look for your surprises tomorrow, they are the first of many." **Was all Naruto heard before he left. Kyuubi looked around and smashed the floor and walls with his tails revealing a giant forest cluttered with foxes of various sizes. Kyuubi laid down and gave a peaceful sigh as he got started on Naruto's surprises.

**The next day**

Naruto woke up in the tent and slowly looked around seeing no one. He got up and peeked out the tent when he smelt food cooking and zoomed next to Haku who was cooking on a small grill. "What is that?" Asked Naruto who was drooling smelling the food.

"I-its some food that Zabuza-sama found." Explained Haku slightly spooked where he came from. Naruto heard her but was to focused on the smell of the food to care. Naruto sat next to the fire and watched Haku cook.

Haku felt Naruto's gaze on her every move and was getting irritated. "Why do you keep watching me?" She almost shouted and instantly regretted it as Naruto flinched and looked down.

"I-I'm sorry, its just that I've never seen a girl as pretty as you." Naruto bluntly said getting her to blush before she remembered what Zabuza told her to say.

"W-well thanks but i'm a boy." She said with a sweet smile.

"Ehhh? But since when do boys wear girls underwear with bunnies on them?" He said making her yell in shock before she fixed her kimono. "See I was right, only girls can be that cute when blushing." Haku just smiled at the boy and kissed him on the cheek making him blush even deeper than she did.

"My name is Haku Momichi what is yours?" She said as she turned the fire off and started setting three plates.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to become Hokage!" he shouted making her giggle.

"So you are from Konohagakure no Sato?" She asked making Naruto expression become sad and fearful.

"I-I was at least, before the Villagers kicked me out." He said sadly as he thought back to all the beatings they gave him.

"Well you don't have to go back if you don't want to. You are welcome to come with Me and Haku, though we don't have a place to go." Zabuza said up in a tree putting his plate down making both of the kids jump from the shock.

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" shouted Haku in surprise. "umm how long were you there?" She asked nervously.

"Since you kissed him on the cheek." He told her with an eye-smile like a certain dog masked ANBU captain.

Haku 'meeped' then put her head down in embarrassment. "S-so can I really come with you?" asked Naruto shyly. Zabuza Nodded which made him beam a smile straight at the man making him gasp.

"Kid show me your eyes." Demanded Zabuza suddenly. Naruto scared of something wrong with him looked at him wide-eyed. "Haku, mirror." He said as Haku made a block of Ice in front of Naruto before sweating lightly from the strain. Haku looked at Naruto's eyes and thought that they had a strange power but looked pretty normal.

Naruto looked in the mirror and saw that his once blue eyes were now red and had a single tomoe in each eye. "What are these?" Asked Naruto as he looked closer. "Oh and i have a tail... WHY DO I HAVE A TAIL!?" Shouted Naruto as Haku was sneaking closer to the tail only to pounce on it and stroke it making Naruto purr.

Naruto blushed as Haku gave an evil smile and started to attack his new tail with a series of strokes. Zabuza smiled at the two before clearing his throat getting Haku to stop her attack letting Naruto gasp for air.

"Gaki, you feel some kind of warm feeling going to your eyes right?" Naruto nodded confirming Zabuza's thoughts. "Try cutting off that warm feeling." Naruto did as ordered and his eyes became reverted back to normal at least if you ignored the ring of red around his eyes. Surprisingly the red blended with the blue eyes instead of clashing with them.

Naruto saw his eyes go back to normal and sigh in relief, but saw that is tail was still there much to Haku's joy. Zabuza smiled when he finished packing up the camp while Naruto and Haku were talking.

"So Gaki are you going to come with us?" Zabuza asked Naruto who nodded quickly and gave him a thumbs up.

"I am going to become the best mercenary ninja ever, Believe it!" The camp went silent as Zabuza and Haku stared at Naruto who smiled sheepishly. "I guess it didn't sound that good after all." He said as they shook their heads and walked down the road.

* * *

**All right, All right I know it was a short chapter but cut me some slack. I write off reviews and Pm's for Ideas. A Haku Harem and not sure who else to add, but I do know who I am not adding so sorry if it pisses you off, but if it does then go read something else.**

**Anyway give me some ideas in some nice long reviews or i'll send Orochimaru to do to you what Kishimoto does to side characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys AF W here and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"We have a new contract." Zabuza told the two masked figures behind him as he spread on a large sofa.

"Do we really have to work for this guy? He smells like cigarette and grease." One figure asked in a voice that classified him as a male. He wore a fox Hunter Nin mask for the Mist Village along with the person next to him who wore an ordinary one, except this mask had two sharp red eyes piercing out from behind the mask.

Zabuza growled at the short figure. "Don't question me Gaki, why can't you be more like Haku here… and what did I say about wearing those masks when it was the three of us." The two took off their masks when Zabuza instructed them to do so.

The male's hair sprung up, no longer held back from the band that kept the mask in place. His face was more surprising when whiskers acted in a manner similar to his hair. The boy had a scar that ran horizontally across his nose that made Zabuza inwardly flinch when he saw it as he did every time. Zabuza looked at the boy's eyes and growled again making the boy sigh and close his eyes. When he opened them again, they were no longer the glaring red as before, now they were a calming cerulean blue.

The figure next to him finished removing their mask revealing a feminine face who giggled at the two's actions. She had long brown hair tied into a bun at the back of her head while leaving bangs that framed her face. She had brown eyes that were focused on the blonde's action as if waiting for something. When the blonde closed his eyes, the girl sprang into action diving behind the boy, and grabbing something furry. The boy just grumbled while Zabuza shook his head.

"After all of these years you still haven't gotten over Naruto's tail?" Zabuza questioned with a humorous look on his face as he saw his surrogate daughter cuddle with the sun kissed blonde tail with a white tip, mirroring the boy's hair was sun kissed blonde and had white bangs that almost covered his eyes.

"But it's just so cute Zabuza-sama!" Haku squealed out as she continued to snuggle with her furry friend. Only to pout when Naruto lifted his tail out of her grasp and wrap it back around his waist like a belt.

"Yeah and it's my tail, so please stop pouncing on it like a cat, Haku-chan." Naruto asked with a sigh as he knew his best friend would just ignore his request like she had for the past 3 years.

"Naruto-kun, you know I always get what I want." She said with an innocent smile making Naruto roll his eyes and turn away to hide his blush. Haku decided that she had enough of teasing Naruto and turned back to Zabuza.

"To answer your question Gaki, yes we have to work for him. He is paying us a great deal of money and as much as I hate the corrupt midget, that money will get us one step closer to saving the Mist Village." He said getting the two thirteen year olds to nod as they both knew of his dream to save his home village from the clutches of the power hungry Mizukage.

"Anyway I have sent out the Demon brothers to take care of our work for us." He said getting Naruto to sigh.

"Really you sent those two? You know that I could take care of those two without my Sharingan OR jutsu. You really sent them to finish a job?" Naruto asked Zabuza as if he were insane. Zabuza just rolled his eyes at Naruto's complaint.

"They are just finishing off a bridge builder, that Gato wanted dead. I'm sure that they can handle a civilian." Zabuza said as Naruto stiffened and got serious.

"He hired you, a famous missing nin, to take care of a bridge builder?" Naruto asked getting a nod from Zabuza who, along with Haku, didn't understand what he was talking about. Naruto sighed and told his companions of his thoughts. "There are two reasons for this and I believe that is probably both. One, HE believes that the bridge builder is getting ninja assistance from a nearby village. Two he is planning on killing us after to avoid paying us." Naruto explained making Zabuza grab his sword and attempt to execute the businessman before he was stopped by Naruto who was not yet finished.

"Just wait Zabuza, I feel like we can still come out on this. How many ninja did you tell Gato you had with you."

"You know I only tell clients that I have one companion." He said angrily not understanding where the blonde was going.

"Gato, from what I have heard, is a VERY wealthy man so what we can do is either Haku or I can help you fight the Ninja while the other goes and gets Gato's bank account information." He said with a devious smile at the end which only widened when he saw the impressed looks on their face.

"No matter how many times I see you do it Naruto, I still can't believe that you are a better strategist than me." The missing ninja said in somewhat disbelief as the blonde boy had made another that would benefit them the best in such a short time.

"Of course he can Zabuza-sama, haven't you seen how fast Naruto-kun finishes those puzzles meant for geniuses." Haku said with a big smile on her face.

"Wow, Haku-chan I don't know what to say." Naruto said as he scratched behind his head with a sheepish grin on his face.

"I mean, when you look at him he looks like a big moron who couldn't even do the simplest thing." She said while still wearing the smile while Naruto stood in the corner now drawing circle on the wall.

Zabuza sighed at the two before he stood up and walked to the door. "Naruto you are with me, Haku see what you can find out." He said as the two nodded and donned their masks again before jumping out the window to their designed tasks.

Naruto was running through the woods when he saw a group of people tying up the Demon Brothers. Naruto saw that among them there was a boy with black hair wearing a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers along with white shorts.

He saw a pink haired girl clinging to the Uchiha and was fawning over him. She wore a sleeved red Chinese dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts and standard ninja sandals.

He noted that there was a girl standing at the side wearing a blank look on her face. She had most of her face covered with her black hair but had one eye exposed. She wore a long black coat and black pants. She had a short sword strapped to hher back in a horizontal position.

He noted that must have been a team since all three wore headbands with the Konoha symbol along with a man with grey hair that seemed to defy gravity. He wore a blue facemask and had his headband tilted over his eye. He wore a green vest over a long sleeved blue undershirt. He also wore blue pants with bandages on his right leg and on his claves with a pouch on his leg over the bandages.

He saw another man but instantly dismissed him as the civilian as he wasn't wearing a headband like the others. The group must have been deciding something when he was observing them because they started to walk in the direction of the village. Naruto narrowed his eyes and put away his orange covered book and started following them.

"Sasuke-kun it was so cool how you defeated those ninja." The pink haired fawned to the Uchiha named Sasuke who smirked at the praise.

"They were nothing in the face of an Uchiha." He said arrogantly making the other girl glare at him.

"I helped too; in fact it's because of me that he could stop them." The dark girl said quietly as he pulled out a journal and started to write in it." He said making the pink hair look at her without interest.

"I'm sorry Shibi-baka, I thought I heard you say that is was you're doing that Sasuke-kun was awesome again." The girl sighed at the name calling and snapped the journal shut.

"Yeah, I did Sakura-san. If I hadn't stopped that one guy's claw, then Sasuke-san couldn't have stopped their attack." She shouted quietly making much of the anger in her voice disappear. Sakura laughed her off then went back to fawning over Sasuke. "Sensei, you saw right?" Shibi pleaded with her Sensei who sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Shibi-chan, I was too focused on how Sasuke stopped the enemy attack." He confessed and shot Sasuke a proud look, who stood up straighter and puffed his chest out. Shibi had a storm cloud appear over her head before she had an angry look in her eyes.

"You will all regret this one day." She said as the cloud thundered and she started writing again. The man that Naruto remembered to be Kakashi shot her an angry look.

"What did I say about creeping out your teammates!" Kakashi shouted making her sigh and dispel her genjutsu of the cloud.

Naruto shook his head at the antics of the enemy team and didn't see how the demon brothers lost to this people. As sucky as the demon brothers were at combat, they could still defeat most chunin when working together. Naruto saw a glint off in the distance and decided to play his part. Sneaking up close to the group he began to rustle the bushes. Most of the group ignored him but he was alarmed when Shibi threw a senbon into the bushes. He transformed into a rabbit and ran out the bushes pretending to be frightened.

"Way to go Shibi-baka, you scared off a rabbit." Sakura yelled making Naruto smile mentally. They pulled this trick off before on some travelers and all he had to do was wait for-

"Everyone down!" Kakashi shouted as he tackled Sasuke and Sakura to the ground. Shibi had flinched at her Sensei's warning and stood in the way of the object. Naruto released the transformation and tackled her to the ground as the civilian ducked. He mentally berated himself on letting a chance pass like that and shot into the bushes before anyone saw him… or he thought.

"D-did you guys see that boy?" Shibi asked as her teammates ignored her in favor of watching someone stand on the object that was thrown. Zabuza had seen what Naruto had done but instead of being angry he had started chuckling on the inside.

'_Oh boy, Haku is going to be so pissed at Naruto when she finds out. I should tell her when she gets back or better yet, I'll keep it as blackmail over Naruto.'_ He thought before chuckling again as he realized he was laughing out loud. Zabuza flipped off his sword and yanked it out of the tree when he landed.

"The Demon of the Mist, so Gato has hired you to get rid of Tazuna-san then." Kakashi asked as Tazuna paled and dropped to his knees. The Genin looked between each other wondering if anyone had heard of him.

"So I get to face the famed Copycat Ninja. The man who has mastered over a thousand jutsus." Zabuza said as Kakashi's team looked at him in wonder and annoyance.

"I don't care who you are. I'm Sasuke Uchiha so you should feel honored that you will be killed by an Uchiha." Sasuke said with a smirk as he started to walk forward.

"Sasuke, stay back this opponent is out of your league. You guys need to get Tazuna out of here and get help. I'll take care of Zabuza." Kakashi said as he lifted his headband and revealed a Sharingan making Sasuke gasp.

Sasuke was about to rush forward anyway when Zabuza released his killing intent making everyone freeze from it. Sasuke, who was the closest, grabbed his kunai and put it up to his throat and prepared to end his life when Kakashi grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll protect you." Kakashi said reassuringly giving all the Genin a confidence boost.

"Do you really think that your sensei and protect you kid?" Zabuza asked as Kakashi narrowed his eyes. Kakashi twirled around as threw a kunai and Sakura who fell down in surprise. She was about to ask why when she felt water splash her.

"Close call Kakashi but you almost lost a Genin, why don't you show me some of those jutsus you mastered?" Zabuza said as he heaved his blade onto his shoulder and stood ready. Kakashi smirked and pulled out a kunai.

"I don't need any jutsu to take care of you." Kakashi said as he dashed at Zabuza. He threw the kunai at Zabuza who deflected it by shielding himself with his sword. Kakashi slashed at Zabuza to cut him while he was raising his sword. Zabuza swung his sword down onto Kakashi's kunai and started to push him back. Kakashi grunted then pulled out another kunai and used both to push Zabuza back. Kakashi stopped to examine the kunai he used to block the sword and noticed that it was almost cut through. He thanked Kami before he threw it to the side and dashed at Zabuza again.

Zabuza swung his sword in a horizontal slash only for Kakashi to duck under it and attempt to sweep Zabuza's legs out. Zabuza jumped up and turned in midair to cut off Kakashi's leg. Kakashi pulled his leg back and rolled away from the slash that shaved off a couple hairs. Zabuza for the first time ran at Kakashi and bashed him with the flat of his sword. Kakashi waited till the last second then pivoted out of the way and grabbed Zabuza holding a kunai up to his neck.

"Give up Zabuza!" Kakashi ordered only to hear Zabuza chuckle before he felt steel on his neck. He slightly turned to see Zabuza holding his cleaver up to his head and the one he was holding dissolve into water. Zabuza cut Kakashi's head off only for him to dissolve as well. Zabuza made a hand seal and thrust his hand behind him catching Kakashi in a sphere of water. Kakashi beat on the sphere until he realized what he was in. Kakashi sent air to his lungs so he could tell his team something as well as prolong his breath.

"Take Tazuna-san and run!" Kakashi ordered as Sakura stepped forward.

"But what about you Sensei?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be fine just go!" He ordered as Sasuke scoffed then dashed at Zabuza. Zabuza sheathed his sword and laughed.

"You've got guts kid. I can't wait to spill them everywhere." He said as a clone of him appeared in front of Sasuke and kicked him in the face sending him into a tree. Sasuke spit out some blood making Sakura scream and Zabuza to turn to her pulling out his sword.

"I'm definitely going to enjoy killing you two" He seethed as he walked to Sakura. He pulled back his sword over her when he noticed that she was only with the bridge builder. 'Where is the other one?' He thought as he heard Sakura gasp and followed her eyes. He widened his when the other girl was appearing out of his shadow holding a kunai.

Zabuza went to back hand her when she jumped back and slashed his shadow with her hand. Zabuza tried to slap her only to feel a slash on his stomach before he burst back into water. Shibi crawled out of the ground holding her own stomach groaning in pain. Sakura ran forward and jumped over her to lift Sasuke off the ground.

When he got off the ground Sasuke shook Sakura off the pulled out a large shuriken. He threw the shuriken at Zabuza who merely stuck out his hand and caught it. He noticed that another one was hidden behind it and jumped over it.

"Did you really think that would work?" He asked as he heard Sasuke loudly curse.

"No but mine will." A voice said behind him as he was in midair. He turned to see the almost ghost like girl holding her sword over his arm. She slashed down making him pull his arm back to avoid getting cut also releasing the jutsu. Kakashi caught Shibi then jumped to the shore before he let her down.

"Good work Sasuke." Kakashi asked in a proud tone while Sasuke soaked up the praise his Sensei and fangirl were giving him. Shibi couldn't believe what was happening.

"What about me Sensei?" She asked as he turned to her uninterested.,

"Ah Shibi, we will be talking to the Hokage when we get back about what you did." He stated making her look down sadly before she grabbed her stomach again.

"How about we end this." Kakashi asked while Zabuza nodded.

"Exactly what I was thinking." He said as he put his sword on his back and started making hand seals. Zabuza noticed that Kakashi was making hand seals as well but released halfway through he was mirroring his hands.

""Water Dragon Jutsu!"" Kakashi and Zabuza shouted out at the same time as two water dragons rose behind each of them then crashed into each other. Seeing this Naruto shook his head as Zabuza seemed to be falling for what he pulled when they trained. Naruto watched the fight but wondered how he should act.

Zabuza started making hand seals again when he noticed that Kakashi was already making them.

"Raging Whirlpool Jutsu" Kakashi shouted as Zabuza stood in shock as his attack was used before he could use it. While he stood in shock he was swept up and slammed into a tree.

"C-can you see the future?" Zabuza weakly asked as Kakashi approached him.

"Yes and the only future for you is death." Kakashi says as he raises a kunai before a crying boy burst out of the woods and grabbed onto him.

"H-Help me Mister! S-some mean men grabbed my Mama and they are hurting her!" The boy shouted out making Kakashi put the knife up to comfort the crying boy.

"It's ok, where are they?" Kakashi said trying to comfort him while the boy smiled at him.

"Thanks Mister, you sure are nice." The boy said getting Kakashi to raise an eyebrow then open his eyes in shock as the boy slapped a seal onto him the dissolve into water. He looked back to Zabuza only to see a boy in a fox mask holding Zabuza up before he flipped Kakashi off then disappeared leaving behind mist.

Kakashi cursed himself for falling for such a simple trick as he team looked at him in disappointment. "So you are telling me if a crying boy sold you his mother was dying you wouldn't help him?" He questioned making them sigh then forgive him as they would do the same. "Now then, make a stretcher and carry me to Tazuna's house. The brat slapped a paralysis seal on me." He ordered making them groan and wonder about leaving him there.

(With Naruto)

"A Paralysis seal really Naruto?" Zabuza asked as Naruto laid him in the bed and nodded. Zabuza laughed loudly. "Good job Gaki, I have a feeling Haku would have put me in a near death state or something." He said making Naruto join in the laughter as well.

"Did someone say my name?" Haku said walking into the room holding a folder. Naruto and Zabuza closed their mouths and shook their heads quickly. Haku eyed them for a moment before she nodded and placed the folder next to Zabuza. "What happened Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked as she started to heal him with what little she knew of medical chakra.

"I just underestimated those brats that's all." He said as they heard the doorknob rattle. Naruto quickly ran to the door then chakra clung his way to the roof. He currently was holding on with both his hands and his feet since the room wasn't tall enough for him another way.

The door opened and a short balding man walked in with a cane followed by two bodyguards with swords. "So the mighty 'Demon of the Mist' was defeated by a couple of kids huh? I wonder if I should keep paying you to do your job. I guess if you can't I'll have to replace you." He said reaching for Zabuza as Naruto prepared to pounce on him. Naruto stopped when he saw Haku holding onto Gato's arm in a painful way.

"Do not touch Zabuza-sama you filthy man." She said in a threating tone making him jerk his hand back. Naruto was so focused on how to take them out that he didn't notice his tail uncurl and dangle behind Gato. Haku saw the tail and froze.

"I'll remember this!" Gato said as he turned around passing directly under it as he stormed out the room with his lackeys. Once he had left Naruto jumped down and gave a sigh.

"Haku I still can't believe that I can barely keep up with you without my Sharingan." Naruto said before he realized that he wasn't talking to her. "Haku?" Naruto asked confused then circled trying to find her only to see his legs were frozen. He paled and checked his waist only to find something missing. "Haku, please not again, last time you didn't unfreeze me for a week." He said only to feel Haku doing her favorite thing.

Haku sat behind Naruto cuddling his tail with renewed vigor. Zabuza chuckled from his bed. "Just be glad she hasn't seen you fox transformation Gaki." Zabuza said before he widened his eyes as Naruto glared at him. Naruto mouthed 'I Hate You' before they felt the temperature drop. Zabuza gulped as he looked behind Naruto and Naruto turned his head slowly. Haku was holding an ice sword up to his throat with a deadly look in her eyes. Haku mumbled something lowly and Naruto leaned a little closer.

"Could you repeat that?" He asked frightened at her new personality and would have preferred… scratch that he would choose this over the demon smile any day.

"Transform now." She demanded pushing the sword closer making Naruto gulp before he disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. Haku Squealed and grabbed the small blonde fox midair. She rubbed her face against him before placing him against her chest to pet him. Naru-fox shook his head before he gestured with his tail to the folder. Haku ignored his gesture and rubbed her nose on his before throwing him in the air.

Zabuza grabbed the folder and pulled out some papers. He was reading them when he dropped the papers and screamed out in pain. Haku stopped trying to pry the blonde fox out of the roof and ran to Zabuza's side healing him with what little medical jutsu she knew. Naruto transformed back into his regular form. Zabuza had fallen unconscious with the folder's contents sprawled across the floor.

"Is he going to be ok?" Naruto asked as he sat on the windowsill. Haku nodded but didn't look away.

"If he is going to be ready for the battle in a week, then you need to go get some medicinal herbs." She said as Naruto turned to face her.

"You want me to go? What if that fat pig comes back?" He asked with worry in his voice. Haku smiled at his concern but waved him off. He sighed then leaned off the window. Haku ran forward and looked out the window trying to spot Naruto and see if he was ok, only to see him floating gently down to the ground as if he was on a feather. She rolled her eyes at the trick he had gotten her with so many times and went back to healing Zabuza.

Naruto walked a bit into the woods until he came to a stream. He looked around to see if he was followed then after making sure the coast was clear he walked into a tree. Once inside he looked around his home. Unknown to both Zabuza and Haku, he had stumbled onto a book that had mentioned a seal for making a universal door. All he had to do was put the seal on the main door and another wherever he wanted another one to be. He decided until he become more infamous he only needed a small one bedroom house that he had bought somewhere in the Tea Village. The house only consisted of a Master bedroom, a living room, kitchen and guest room should the need ever arise. Naruto never felt the need to furnish the house seeing as he wasn't in it most of the time.

He walked through his living to his bedroom where he only had a bed, a dresser and a lamp. He opened the drawer and pulled out his civilian clothing. He placed his current clothing on the bed so he could wear them when he got back as he felt most comfortable in them. He put on a red kimono that draped over one shoulder. He wore black pants under it along with black sandals. He grabbed the sword that was beside his bed and strapped it across his chest before heading to the door. He paused at the door then turned and grabbed a red fox plushy. He focused some red energy into his hand and after a short time the fox blinked at him before hopping onto his head.

"Ready to roll Kurama?" Naruto said as he stepped out of the tree and walked off in a direction.

"Why do you always ask me then set off before I can reply?" Kurama replied from the top of his head making Naruto shrug his shoulders in response. Suddenly the fox's head jerked up and he stared in the opposite direction from where they were walking. "Naruto I can smell some healing flowers close by." He said as Naruto sighed and turned in the direction.

"Yeah right, I bet you felt 'a disturbance in the Ero-Force' again you perverted fox." He accused as the fox patted his head with a paw.

"You know me so well." The fox praised with a tear in its eye.

"Just for that I am giving you to Haku when we get back." Naruto said making all of the color drain out of Kurama.

"Please don't, I still have nightmares from last time. Even if she has some big breasts her death grip almost killed me last time especially since I can't use my Yokai anymore." Kurama complained as Naruto nodded.

"First off, Don't talk about Haku that way or else I will trap you in my mindscape with only male bodybuilders." Naruto threated making the fox hang its head.

"I think the worse part of talking to you is you don't show any emotion when you talk… unless it's to Haku." Kurama said with a slight giggle.

"Ok no TV for 1 week." Naruto said as the Kurama stared back in horror.

"You Monster! Don't punish me because you keep staring at her breasts."

"2 weeks"

"You can't do this to me, IM THE MOTHER-FUCKING-KYUUBI" Kurama said as he smacked Naruto's face with his tail.

"3 weeks"

"…1 week" Kurama tried to haggle back.

"4 weeks"

"Fine, I'll be good." He said as he plopped down with a pat as he could swear Naruto was smirking on the inside.

Naruto was about to reply when he walked into a clearing and saw the girl from before sleeping on a tree. He walked closer to her, his hand slowly going for his sword. Kurama waited hoping that he wasn't wrong about this girl. Naruto stood a couple inches away when he decided to shake the girl awake instead of killing her.

"If you sleep here you could catch a cold." Naruto advised the sleeping girl as she drowsily sat up. She rubbed her eyes for a second before they popped open and she scooted away from him.

"NO!" She screamed scaring Kurama off of Naruto's head. "Pleasedon'tassaultme! Though on second thought I wouldn't mind if you did because of how cute you look. Wait am I doing that thing where I say what I am thinking when I am scared. I hope he didn't hear me." She said as Naruto stared at her with a blank look on his face. He stared for a while before he burst into laughter making her blush.

Once Naruto had calmed down he stood up and walked over to Shibi and sat down a bit away from her. She shyly snuck looks at him until Kurama took this time and ran over to Naruto. He jumped into Naruto's lap when he felt chills go down his spine. He turned to see the girl staring at him.

"Umm can I help you?" Naruto asked wondering if he should hide Kurama.

"Is that a fox?" Shibi asked excitedly to which Naruto nodded slowly wondering about the sudden mood shift of the girl. "I haven't seen any since they aren't liked in Konoha… Can I hold him?" She asked shyly looking at Naruto with puppy dog eyes. Naruto didn't reply instead he looked at Kurama who nodded and jumped into Shibi's arms where she treated him the same way Haku just treated Naruto. Naruto gave a slight smirk and began picking the herbs.

Shibi stopped tossing Kurama up in the air after a while and settled on petting him while watching the blonde boy go about his business. "Who are you?" Shibi asked finally working up the courage to talk to the cute boy in front of her. He stopped picking flowers then turned to her giving her a small smile.

"My name is Naruto, may I ask for yours?" Naruto said smoothly as he went back to sitting next to her.

"S-Shibi." She said quietly with a smile as she didn't expect him to ask for her name. Naruto smiled at her until his eyes narrowed and he went over to her. He grabbed her shoulder and made the yellow-eyed girl look him in the face despite her deep blush. Naruto leaned forward and Shibi shivered in his grasp. When he was a couple inches away, Shibi closed her eyes and waited only to feel Naruto move her hair behind her ear.

"Who did this to you?" Naruto asked with venom dripping from his voice as he pushed the hair back to reveal a purple bruise under her eye. Shibi flinched from his voice and cowered as Naruto realized that he needed to calm himself. "I want to know who did this so I can stop them from harming such a beautiful thing again." He said as he looked deep into her eyes making her blush again.

"Y-y-you think I'm b-beautiful?" Shibi questioned quietly to which Naruto nodded. She smiled shyly at his compliment and decided to answer this question. "It w-was my team, since it was my f-fault Zabuza got away." She said sadly as she remembered the battle.

"Your team is useless. If it wasn't for you than your team might as well have been dead. DO your parents know what is going on?" Naruto questioned as he could see other bruises peeking out from the clothing she was wearing. Naruto noted that whoever made the bruises knew how to hide them and they might have told the poor girl she deserved.

"I-I'm an orphan." She said sadly as Naruto had a flashback from when he was at the village. He knew it was only a matter of time before he blew up from the memory but decided not to leave the girl like that. He reached behind him and pulled his sword out. Shibi panicked at the sight of the sword and tried to push Naruto away by punching him in the eye giving him a bruise similar to hers.

Naruto held her with one arm while he used the other to slide the bottom of the hilt over to show a gel-like substance. He dabbed his finger in it then spread it on Shibi's face. Almost instantly the bruise Shibi had was gone. Shibi watched the boy in amazement when he pulled out a small bottle and scooped some gel into it before handing it her.

"T-thanks… sorry for hitting you." She said as she put the bottle up. Naruto just smiled at her which made her even sadder that she had hurt such a sweet boy.

"It's all right." Naruto assured her as he sealed the compartment then put the sword back up.

"You aren't going to heal yourself?" Shibi asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I can't use it to heal myself." He said as Kurama dragged back the basket that was now filled with flowers. Naruto stuck his hand out which Kurama jumped from onto his shoulder then landing on Naruto's head. Naruto turned to leave but faced Shibi once more.

"Shibi I have something for you." He said as he handed her a blue fox pin. "If you ever meet Zabuza again, show him that tag." Naruto said as he began to walk away. Shibi looked down at the tag then looked up to thank Naruto only to find him gone. Shibi placed the pin on her jacked before she noticed her hair wasn't in her face anymore. She reached up to feel a flower holding it in place. She started to skip back to the house when she stopped and froze from a realization.

'How did he know about the fight with Zabuza?' Shibi thought in fright before she started running back to the house. She ran into the house panting which caused her team to look at her strange.

"Welcome back dobe, have you calmed down after that child told you off?" Sasuke said with a sneer as Sakura once again backed her crush up.

"Yeah, I can't believe you were lame enough to get mad at a child." Sakura said before she went back to hanging off Sasuke who did his best to ignore her.

"Where is Kakashi-Sensei?" Shibi questioned ignoring both of them. Sasuke and his boot licker, Sakura, were about to start yelling again when Kakashi hobbled down the stairs.

"What is it Shibi-san?" Kakashi questioned not really wanting to hear his team yelling again.

"I met this boy in the woods and he appeared to know about our fight with Zabuza." Shibi said as Kakashi looked her in the eyes.

"Are you sure? What was his name and what did he look like?" Kakashi questioned wondering if it was the same that made a mockery of him.

"Yes I am sure, he gave facts that only people that would have been there could have known." She said as she decided to leave out that she was the most useful. "He had spikey blonde hair and red eyes. He also had whiskers on his face." Kakashi stiffen and dropped his mug shattering it on the ground.

"What was his name?" He asked with a look on his face that promised a lot of pain for Shibi should she be lying.

"N-Naruto." Shibi stuttered out afraid of the look, having been subject to it far too many times. Kakashi dropped his jaw as he realized that the village failed in killing the boy a long time ago. Kakashi came back into reality and noticed his team was giving him strange looks.

"Well he isn't anyone I've heard of so he should be no threat." Kakashi lied with a smile as he knew that if he trained Sasuke well enough he could beat Naruto and unlock his Sharingan if Naruto put up any fight. "Well, we know that Zabuza is alive so we are going to start training for a week, since that's how long it should take him to recover."

"What are we going to learn Sensei?" Sakura asked as Kakashi resisted the urge to throttle her as she never seemed to shut up.

"Tree climbing." He said with a smile as he led his team off into the woods.

Naruto felt that he should walk out from his hiding spot and kill Kakashi if only to spare his team. They were on a mission and they didn't even know TREE-WALKING! That was one of the first things he learned meaning they were far behind. Naruto shook his head before he disappeared in a swirl of mist. He left Kurama to supervise over Shibi's training but he had to get back or Haku would torture him again. Sure he might have been stronger than her power-wise, but then again not even Zabuza pissed off Haku for good reasons.

He appeared in the room and ducked to avoid the shower of senbon. He turned to see who it was only to pale at what he saw. Haku was standing over him with her Ice taking the form of a demon mask.

"Why are you late Naruto-kun?" Haku asked in a sweet tone that made Naruto almost shiver from the hidden malice.

"I-I was picking the flowers Haku-hime." He explained as he placed the flowers in front of her like it was a sacrifice. Haku picked up the flowers and was about to walk back before she paused. Haku walked back to Naruto and sniffed the air.

"Naruto-kun… Why do you smell like another woman?" Haku said as the mask opened its mouth and stuck out its tongue with the Kanji for death written on it. Naruto opened his mouth to explain himself before he ran out the window with Haku following close behind. Haku's demon mask had stayed behind and shifted into a clone of Haku and began on the medicine.

Naruto ran though the tree and recognized a creek. Not even bothering to check how close Haku was, he ran through the tree to his house. He whipped around and locked the door before sighing in relief and plopping down on the couch.

"What's the hurry?"

"Oh man it was close. Haku was going to kill me, especially if she found out…." Naruto was confessing before he realized he should have been the only one there. He looked up to see that he was actually in Haku's lap with her holding senbon over him. Naruto's head shot up to avoid the senbon only for him to stumble and knock the couch over.

Naruto rubbed his head in pain then looked around for Haku only to see her under him. Naruto was about to push himself up when he noticed his hand was holding something soft. He squeezed to make sure what it was and blushed when he noticed he was squeezing, Haku's chest. Haku was glaring at him with a huge blush on her face when Naruto decided since he was going to die he might as well enjoy.

"Now, Haku before you kill me I want to say Thank you for letting me feel your chest." He said as he closed his eyes and awaited his beating. He was so focused on bracing for the pain, if it wasn't for the ears Kurama had giving him he would have missed her reply.

"If it's you Naruto, all you had to do was ask." She whispered looking away from him. Naruto's eyes shot open locked with hers.

"R-really Haku?" He asked in disbelief and grinned widely when he got a small nod in reply. He was about to go further when he felt a switch flick in his mind. Haku almost groaned in frustration when Naruto got off of her and helped her up. She looked at him and noticed that his face was more defined and his eyes were sharper. She almost cursed aloud when she realized the Naruto had his work switch flipped.

"Haku-san, if you wish to continue these actions, wait till we have finished with the mission and I will glad to oblige." Naruto said as he brought her to the door. Haku was frowning until the door closed behind her then she smiled brightly as she went to work planning her and Naruto's first time after the mission was finished.

* * *

**A/N: All right hope you enjoyed the Chapter.**

**Naruto: you should not have done that.**

**AFW: Why not? I'm the author I can make or break this story! I could pair you up with Shikamaru for shits and giggles! THE POWER**

**Naruto: You shouldn't have done that because you pissed Haku off.**

**AFW: well... See you guys and gals next week if Haku doesn't kill me**

**(Runs off with Haku throwing senbon)  
**

**Naruto: Dumb-ass **


End file.
